


Jaune's futa secret

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bunny knight, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futadom, Gentle Sex, Loving Sex, Rough Sex, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune is a ok student in a predominantly futa Beacon, were ALL of the local futa's have the hots for the boy but he is so dense! He never seems to notice when a futa is hitting on him and it's so damn frustrating! Eventually his well hung partner Pyrrha find him in the bathroom doing something private where he let's slips just how much he LOVES futa cocks and wants to be broken in by them! Turns out he is just shy! Jaune came to Beacon to be broken in but the sheer size! OF the futa cocks has scared him off, so now Pyrrha and a certain horny bunny along with some friends will gently turn him into loving futa lover slash famous hunter that he so desperately wants to become....





	Jaune's futa secret

**Author's Note:**

> Com for @A Lazy Lemming you want some truly gentle futa on Jaune with no abuse or dub con and only want wet sloppy loving futa on Jaune sex? Then ths is the futa on male story for you...

_Smut._

“Oof!” Jaune groaned he was once again knocked on his ass by his futa partner, the two stood on the rooftop at Beacon as Pyrrha smiled in her usual melodic smirk.

“That was good Jaune but you need to keep your stance more balanced, you are to easy to know on your but. You don't want to have your legs spread all night do you?”  
_I mean I’m not complaining but still_ . Pyrrha thought teasing her partner and _not_ so secret crush blushed his cut cheeks flush as he looked down.

“Sorry! I’ll do better! I promise!”

“I know you will, now get up we have trained enough for today we can pick it up tomorrow night.”  Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled the smaller male got up sighing loudly as she shook his shoulders.   
“Thanks Pyr! I knew that training was a good idea!”   
“I agree, Jaune it gives me more time to bond with my partner.”

  
_And stare at that ass_ . Pyrrha thought smirking she thought her partner was _adorable_ he looked like a small animal to her. Like a small mouse hiding from a cat whenever she walked in the room with him. Not that Pyrrha was the only one who had that effect on him, she was _not_ the only futa in Beacon far, far from it in fact. The ratio of futa on male in Beacon was around six to one and futa to female was ten to one. Meaning that most girls were packing heat in heit skirts nad many of those futas wanted to put that _heat_ into Jaune.

“Let’s get to bed.” Pyrrha said smirking as Jaune nodded blushing as he let Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder. Pyrrha relished theses small moments, Jaune was a bit _shy_ he did not like looking futa or women or well anyone in the eyes for extend periods of time.  She didn’t mind this she liked her men to be a _bit_ submissive, not total subs mind you but a _difference_ to her futa status would be nice.

“Alright, let’s go.” Jaune said as he and Pyrrha walked down covered in sweat or Jaune was _much_ to Pyrrha’s delight drenched letting his _plump_ backside that attracted almost very futa’s gaze to him not that he realized swayed in the air, as Pyrrha sighed.

 _One day I hope you let me in that peach, I want to devour it_. Pyrrha thought as Jaune and her walked inside and left…

* * *

 

“I’m telling you! One of these days i’m going to bend him over and _pound_ that sissy ass into _nothing!”_ Yang yelled punching her hand her sixteen inches of _soft_ cock throbbed as she young futa got changed.

“Yang! Don't be mean!” Ruby whined the younger sibling who was also a futa whined sliding her thin black cock sock over her foot of soft cock. Ruby winced she wished that Yang would not be so blunt with Jaune. He was their friend and Ruby’s crush! She already had enough competition with Pyrrha! Now she had to worry about her own sister scaring Jaune away!?

 _That’s not fair!_ Ruby whine chewing her nails as she brought her bra over her C cups.

“She is ring _Yang_ , Jaune’s a person not a piece of meat.” Blake said cooly the parter futa of Yang slide up her skirt that marvelously hid her _massive spiked_ cock from view as Yang rolled her eyes.

“Oh really? Says the futa who has the Ninja’s of love  picuture edition of blonde human boi sluts under her bed!” If Blake took offense to that she did not show it.  
“So? I want to _break_ hima nd breed the boy. I’m not shy about that, but I’m not going to do it without his permission. I will _ask_ him to breed his tight boi pussy I’m not going to force or coerce him.” Blakes response was flat tonelss but carred a rare amount of emotion in it as her amber eyes flashed.

“She’s right Xiao-Long. You can’t treat him less cause he’s male?”  
“Really. Weiss? From _you_ of all people?” Yang asked as Weiss blushed very eye in the locker room from RBY to Pyrrha, Nora Rin, and even Coco and Velvet fixed her a flat glare as Weiss blushed.

“What?! Why are you all looking at me like that?!” Weiss hissed stomping her hell on the ground as every other futa _glared_.

“Weiss.”  
“Come on now.”   
“I know you are my partner but…”   
“But what!? Spit it out! What did I do that was so wrong!?” Weiss hissed as Ruby sighed.

“You mean _besides_ trying to ask Jaune to be you _boi slut_ the first day you met him?” Blake deadpanned as Weiss gagged..

“I did not!”

“You asked him if he wanted to go a pure _protein_ diet!” Nora chimed in grinning ear to ear.

“You _did_ want him as your cum dump.” Rin said the normally calm futa smiled event her mage eyes smirking as Weiss fumed.   
“ I mean that in a _romantic_ way! I thought that all boys wanted to be _boi sluts!_ How could I know that he did not!?”   
“You could have tried _asking_ him first you know? I mean did you even bother to ask his name before you tried to _breed_ his ass?” Velvet asked as Weiss blushed her cheeks redd thana beet as the bunny faunus grinned.

“Aw come on Vel! You can’t blame the Schnee that much! Have you seen that _ass?_ Rember when Nora accidenl pantes him in Ports!? I thought I was looking at another _moon_ ! The _peach_ is ripe to be _plucked!”_ Coco said licking her lips as she laughed raucously as Velvet slapped her shoulder playfully. “Coco! Stop it! Jaune is _our_ friend!”

“You say that now but you have your fleshlight with _his_ face on it.”  Coco said flashing a toothy grin as Velvet  _blushed_ ,.   
 _“COCO!”_

“Oh shit! For rea.!? Weiss has her with his photo cut out and placed on it!”

“Yang!”

  
“Oh! Let me tell Jaune! _Let me! Let me!”_

  
“NORA NO!” Weiss and Velvet yelled as Rin sighed.

“Nora _no._ ” Rin said the futa frowning at her partner. Pulling up her skirt   _trying_ to fit her thirteen inch three thick  _soft_ cock into her thing green panties. 

 _Fuck did I grow my cock again?_ Rin thought as she glared at her best friend. 

"We  _all_ want to break Jaune in but we will  _only_ do it when he asks us to, and we will  _not_ sabotage our friends chances with him." 

“Ok..” Nora said as Pyrrh rolled her eyes she liked her futa friends but she just wished that Jaune would notice them. _Oh well I’ll take him later when he’s ready for me._ Pyrrha thought as she changed and got ready for the day.

* * *

 

“Dammit!” Pyrrha yelled as she ran forward, she had left her book in her dorm! How could she be so foolish!? It was anatomy class to! Futa’s were the only ones allowed in this class and Jaune was busy! She wondered if she could meet with him later on but that could wait! Peach did not like tardy futa!

“Ok Pyr just get your book and get back!” She yelled as she yanked open the team JNPR dorm as-

 _‘AHH!”_ Jaune screamed, Pyrrha froze as it seemed her crush was in the shower? She heard water and what sounded like moaning?

  
“Jaune?”

  
_“Pyrrha! Velvett! AH!”_

“Jaune?” Pyrrha asked more confused than ever as she saw it…

On the floor were magazines, not just any magazines but-

 

 _“Futa on male omnibus? Redhead futa from Mistral on blonde human sub rough edition? Fauns in heat volume three. Futa faunus on the prowl for human boi pussy?”_ Pyrrha froze Jaune had pron magaize futa on male porn? And-

“Pyrrha! Vevlvet!”  Jaune was mastubating to _her?_ Oh this was just what the futa needed…

“Pyrrha! Velvet!” Jaune moaned as he came, his cock fired off a few drips of cum as the boy gasped panting and moaning his mid day jack off session he did when his futa friends were away.

“Oh! Fuck me, I wish I could be fucked.” Jaune said as he sighed, he knew that he _wanted_ to be fucke by a futa, hell he wanted to be _ruined_ by futa cock but they were just too big! Really he thought! Really he was expecting something reasonable! Like a nine inch cock! He could take a nine inch cock no prbel Ruby Ruby who was the _smallest_ futa had a cock that was a foot long _soft!_ She had a cock that was longer and thicker than him soft when he was hard! And it made his own seven inchest feel _painfully_ inadequate.

 

 _“hy can't’ I just get fucked?_ Jaune thought sighing as he got out of the shower. He towled himself off and sighed.

“Better get back to the room to rub one out before the girls get back, don't want them to know about the secret he needed to be quick even if he did have time he had over an hour till the girls got back.

“Better be fast, maybe I can rub one out?” Jaune asked opening the door as-

 _“OOF!”_ Jaune bumped insomt something warm and _soft?_ He felt warm flesh in his own as a pair of emerald eyes looked down on him hold Boi slut’s to faunus futa cocks Ninjas of love Omnibus addition as Jaune _screamed_.

* * *

 

“So you _like_ futa cocks?”   
“Yes! Please Pyrrha don't tell anyone!” Jaune begged tears in his eyes as Pyrrha _fought_ down her guilt. She just meant to tease him! Now Jaune was crying!? _Oh dear me, this is not what I expected_.

“And the reason you never told us?”  
“I… you are…”   
“We are too _big?”_ Jaunes blush said it all Pyrrha sighed once standing up from her bed and walking over to Jaune’s side.

“Jaune. I _love_ you.”   
“What?!”   
“I _love you,_ you treat me like a human not a celebrity you don't’ care I’m a futa and you the best leader I could ask for I love you.”   
“I! That’s!”

“Now _suck_ my cock.” Pyrrha said lifting up her skit as all eighteen inches of soda can glory flopped out. _Smack!_ Jaune was smacked his face. Jaune gagged the long turgid cock slapping his face making him blush Pyrrha saw his pants begin to _tent_ as she smirked.

“Pyrrha! I-

“I said _suck_ it Jaune.” Pyrrha repeated in a  sweet voice as Jaune blushed his own hands trailg down it his bulge.

“Pyrrha-

“You _always_ wanted this now is the time for you to have a real cock!”

“But-

Jaune never finished that sentence as Pyrrha sighed taking the initiative and _jamming_ her cock down his mouth. Jaune gagged his first taste of cock filled his mouth with a meaty salt flavored as Pyrrha _shoved_ half of her cock down his mouth, Jaune’s hot slimy _tight_  mouth gagged on her cock as Pyrrha hummer. Relish just how tight Jaune’s mouth was and just how good it felt to take his oral virginity. Jaune _mewled_ his mouth forced apart as a massive cock was jammed into it.

 _“Good boy_ Jaune, now let's get that cock all nice and _warm.”_ Pyrrha said yanking out half of her cock with a wet _plop!_

“Pyrrha! Wait-

Jaune was interrupted as her cock was jammed _fully_ into his mouth. Her cock was _forced_ into his throat! Jaune gagged his own cock _painfully_ hard in his pants he was leaking already as Pyrrha began to _grip_ his har.

“Oh I am going to _love_ this.” Pyrrha sadi as she looked at Jaune quivering form a s she began to _thrust._

Smack! Smack! Pyrrha _drove_ her cock in and out of Jaune’s mouth for seven minutes staring her fact thick _turgid_  cock made a sizeable _bulge_ appear. _Smack! Smack!_ Pyrrha drove her cock down deep into the farthest back of Jaune's mouth, his jaw _fully_ stretched to its limits as she face fucked her lover, the heat smacki of her flesh on his filled the air as Jaune’s _cried_ tears in his eyes his hands _gripping_ her fat ass as she jaw fucked him. _Smack! Smack!_ Now Pyrrha _might_ have felt some level of guilt at skull raping her partner but…

“You are _loving_ this!” Pyrrha said as she looked down where she had unzipped his jeans Jaune’s _decent_ for a  male cock had already came twice! His cock firing off without so much as a touch! Jaune’s dick fired coating the bottom of her feet with his _cute_ male smer as she face fucked him.

 _Smack! Slurp! Gulp!_ Jaune’s mouth was pulled apart as Pyrrha drove her cock down into his hot tight mouth. Pyrrha _ruined_ his mouth fuckign Jaune like a slut turning his mouth into her _personal_ cock sleeve! Her heavy _meaty_ balls smacking! Into his neck making Jaune gag and _choke_ on her cock!   
“That’s it! Take this cock!” Pyrrha hissed, she was in bliss! Jaune’s mouth _latched_ down onto her cock like it was made to suck her off! She _yanked_ gently on his blonde hair she had no desire to cause him physical harm, this was Jaune’s _first_ but not last time sucking her cock. IF she was mean or too rough he might not want to do it again!

“Oh my goddess! You are too tight!” Pyrrha said her melons sized balls _thobbed_ whacking Jaune’s meack as he choked and gagged, hsi dick fired again painting her feet as-

“Jaune!” Pyrrha screamed as she came. Her cock fired, off like a volcano filling Jaune with a half _gallon_ of thick boiling futa cum! Pyrrha groaned as her cock forcibly _pumped_ his gut with her thick girl cum! Pyrrha moaned as several large _bulges_ forced their way down Jaune’s tight throat.

Jaune groaned in please his dick fired again as Pyrrha moaned keeping her cock _buried_ into his mouth for two minutes as she gave him a baby belly. Pyrrha moaned as she pulled out of his mouth yanking her cock out with a messy wet _plop!_

Jaune gagged his mouth suck in air he felt sick! His dick was still _rock_ hard and he felt satisfied but a half _gallon_ of thick churning cum in his guts made him feel like hurling.   
“I feel sick-

“No you do not!” Pyrrha said yanking Jaune up slamming her lips to his! She stol his first kis and his firt time the fact that she made suck cock specifically suck _her_ cock before she stole his first kiss! Her tongue _battered_ down his own as Jaune maoed he curse let her have his way with his mouth as-

 _Pah!_ Pyrrha speat them wit wet plop as-

“Jaune I love you and from now on? There are going to be some _changes_ .” Pyrrha said naked _lust_ in her eyes as Jaune’s cock _throbbed_.

* * *

 

 _“FUCK ME!”_ Yang hissed her attitude was met by very other futa in the table as she watched Jaune sitting _in_ Pyrrha’s lap! The dam redhead stole Jaune!  Jaune the _blushing_ boi sat in Pyrrha’s lap as she fed him his burger.

“Say ahh!” Pyrrha said as Jaune gulped.

“Ahh!” Jaune said as Pyrrha _forced_ meat into his mouth again, though this meat was a bit _less_ thick than the last bit of meat Jaune was forced to swallow.

“Be sure to _swallow_ it.” Pyrrha cooed as Jaune blushed his cheeks turning the color of her hair. He blushed turning away from his lover as he felt her bulge _press_ into the soft back of his ass, Jaune’s _plump peach_ was next on Pyrrha’s cock’s list of things in need of a _stretch_ . Pyrrha smiled as Jaune _gulped_ down his meet.

“Good boy! We are going it have such fun today!” Pyrrha said gripping her lover tightly as Jaune whimpered burying his head in her neck as she patted him….

* * *

 

“ _AH! Pyrrha! Please!”_ Jaune moaned as Pyrrha hummed her eyes shut tight as she ignored her _squirming_ struggling boyfriend.

“Jaune be _still_ .” Pyrrha said sling two more fingers into his _tight_ virgin ass, Pyrrha felt her finger brush up against Jaune’s prostate as she began finger him, his hot _tight_ virginal ass clamped down on her fingers. Pyrrha moaned her cock _throbbed_ up in her skirt as she fingered her lovers tight virgin ass. Jaune maoned and squirmed the boy bent over her waist as twin fingers then three then two, than tone the wot then tree forced in and out of his ass. Pyrrha _forced_ her fingers into his its ass making sure to _slam_ into his prostate. Rubbing his _special button_ as he moaned.

“Pyrrha!” Jaune moaned as he came his cock fired onto the floor his seven inches fired off painting her feet white as Pyrrha game hm a small smile.

“ _~Jaune, did I say you could cum?~”_ Pyrrha sang as Jaune mewled the boys face brighter red as he buried his face into her knees. Jaune whimpered his thin _lite_ body shaking in the throughs of his own orgasam.   
“Jaune what did I say about you orgasaming without permsiion during your training?” Pyrrha asked a slim smile on her face a minor sadistic grin came over her as Jaune whimpered.

“No cumming without you explicit permission.” Jaune said his voice laced with _equal_ parts fear and arouse, as his cock stiffened again.

“No cumming with explicit permission _what?”_

“ _Goddess!_ No cumming without permission Goddess!”

 _“Good boy_ and you know the punishment correct?”

“Yes mam…” Jaune as his body shaking in anticipation his cock was already _leaking_ . His dick was leaking pre cum as Pyrrha grinned raising her free hand her other hand still _relentlessly_ fingering his ass. His mic plump _peach_ shook and sudder as-

 _Whap!_ Pyrrha spanked Jaune making him yelp! He yelped like a girl as his ass _clamped_ down on her cock! Clinging to her fingers like a vice!   
“Pyrrha!”   
_Whap!_

“That’s _~mistress~_ to you Jaune.” Pyrrha sang as she smirked Jaune’s ass had a large red hand print on it and his mouth was twisted in a _euphoric_ smile he was loving this!

_“Mistress!”_

_Whack!_ Pyrrha _spanked_ him again making Jaune moan as she began to plant more smacks on him.

 _Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!_ Pyrrha spanked him for _very_ unauthorized spurt of his cock hier final heavy _whack!_ Making Jaune cum, again his cock fired  off again as he whimpered. As Jaune’s cock spluted Pyrrha had enough her cock _surged_ up from her skirt lodging itself right into Jaune’s tight mouth!

“Oh! That’s good.” Pyrrha said as she felt Jaune _bob_ his head up and down her cock! Pyrrha’s dick _stabbed_ into the back of his mouth, Pyrrha groaned in pleasure one hand reaching the top of Jaune’s hair stroking it _lovingly_ as she felt him _bob_ his head up and down her cock. _Smack! Slurp! Gulp!_ Jaune gagged on her fat futa cock the long _turgid_ member was stuffed into the farthest point of his mouth.  Her long fuck stick was _wrapped_ in the smooth velvety inner walls of his mouth Jaune choked and _gagged_ as he bobbed his head up and down her cock.

“Good boy _suck_ your mistresses cock!” Pyrrha hissed one hand _gently_ guiding his head up and down her cock a _massive_ bulge appeared in his throat as Jaune _choked_ Pyrrha brutally fingered his ass making sure to hammer his prostate making him moan and scream in pleasure and pain as Jaune _choked_.

Heavy wet gurgling sounds filled the air as Jaune was stuffed full of cock his mouth _stretched_ to accommodate the long meaty invader plunging his jaw line! Jaune moaned in pleasure his prostate _hummed_ very time Pyrrha fingers _slammed_ into his special button he mewled, shaking his fat ass _begging_ her to go harder.

“You like this!? You want me to finger fuck you!?” Pyrrha hissed as Jaunes on’y reaply was to nod his head and _slurping_ her cock making the futa squeal! She groaned foric his head up and down her cock pushing her cock into his mouth at a blistering speed, Jaune’s goran become deep wet and guttlar the smacking of flesh on file and the pounded on his prostate filled thea it as-

“Jaune”! Pyrrha scread as she cem her cock fireing off _pumping_ down Jaune’s throat as she filled up his guts with heit hot _thick_ futa cum making his gut bloat and giving Jaune an early dinner.

* * *

 

“Jaune”! Pyrrha screamed as she finally! Finally! Took his virginity!  
“Pyrrha”! Jaune screamed his well lubed _very_ trained ass took her cock with ease as she eased into him. Jaune whimpered in pleasure not a _hint_ of pain on his face as Pyrrha _plunged_ her fat cock into his ass! Pyrrha was in heaven! Jaune’s cock _attacked_ her cock gripping and clinging to her dick like a _vice!_

Pyrrha moaned in pleasure as Jaune’s cock fired off! Even without hitting his _special_ button jaune came on her cock! Pyrrha’s cock _plunged_ into his tight ass that _gripped_ her dick fighting for dear life as his ass tried to _crush_ her cock!   
“You are so tight!” Pyrrha hissed as she felt her cock _milked_ Jaune’s ass clung to her dick _greedily_ as it milked her massive turgid cock! As Pyrrha fully hilted in him she felt the _need_ to plow to fuck to _break!_ Jaune’s tight ass, her hands _gripping_ his sides she took a deep breath before calming down.

 _It’s ok Pyrrha, this is Jaune’s first time, take it slow, you can break him later or really you will have help breaking him._ Pyrrha thought as a pair of brown bunny ears and cream brown eyes flashed in her head. Pyrrha had picked up a certain _hornt rabbit_ as a fellow mistress. She saw the way the other futa looked at Jaune and since Pyrrha only had half of her classes with jaune she decided to acquire some further help in keeping Jaune hers.

“Ah! Jaune!” Pyrrha groaned as her cock fully hilted itself in his ass. A massive bulge appeared in his guts as Pyrrha groaned, she saw her cock’s _thick_ outline in his guts! Jaune was stuffed packed with her cock! And his own cock was _throbbing_ spilling out pre cum as she groaned.

“I’m going to start moving now ok?” Pyrrha asked not willing to harm Jaune any more than necessary. The blonde boy nodded his cheeks flush and his face covered with sweat. 

  
“Yeah! I’m ready! Just be gentle.” Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded taking half of her cock out of his _virgin_ ass. Jaune howled as he felt his prostate punched, Pyrrha took her cok out from hsi as that _battled_ inch for inch as she yanked her cock out! Pyrrha wasted not time in _driving_ her cock in and out of Jaune’s ass! The futa started a medium speed not hammering Jaune but going at a steady rhythm she did _not_ want to hurt him.

 _Smack! Smack!_ Pyrrha slammed her hips forward as her hands _sunk_ into Jaune’s side, his thin feminine waist was moulded by her hands as Jaune groaned. _“Pyrrha! Pyrrha!”_ Jaune craemd a wide smile on his face. Pyrrha knew he was loving this! Her love was such a little slut!

“You want it _harder?!”_

 _“Yes!_ Fuck me harder!” Pyrrha gritted her teeth but held back she _wanted_ to break Jaune but that was not her job, she would fuck the life out of him but only after she was sure he could take _everything_ she could offer.

“As you wish!” Pyrrha said as she began to thrust wet meaty _smacking_ sounds filled the air as Pyrrha fucked Jaune. Her cock plowed in and out at a _calm_ pace not to fast not too slow, not fast enough to hurt but fast enough to make Jaune shake. He cried and screamed his face twisted in pelas and hers in lust, she _fought_ tooth and nail bu in he end his tight virgin ass was to much.   
“Jaune!” Pyrrha yelled as she came her cock fire _pumping_ a gallon of cum up his tight ass. Jaune mewled his own cock fired as Pyrrha sealed her lips on his own. The two shared a steamy kiss making out with one another as Jaune painted her chest white and she _packed_ his guts with her spunk.

“I _love_ you Jaune.”  
“You too Pyrrha.” Jaune said as the two kissed before falling asleep and cuddling into one another's.

* * *

 

 

“Pyrrha? Why is Velvet here?” Jaune asked curious but not unhappy to see his shy rabbit faunus futa friend in their room.  Jaune did not know why his other friend was in their room but he was happy to see her! Velvet was his good friend and he wanted to spend more time-

“I! I am here…. I am here to _help_ you…” Velvet said blushing ear to her her long cute bunny ears went flat on her head covering half of her eyes in a adorable was as Jaune paused.

“ _Help?_ Help me with what?” Jaune asked still a bit _dense_ and Velvet felt her cheeks go even redder.

‘Jaune”!   
“Yes!?” Jaune asked surprised by the sudden yelp of Velvet the friendly faunus futa finally seemed to be gathering her courage as she took a deep breath.   
“Jaune, I know you read Ninjas of love faunus futa’s on the hunt for human boi pussy! The omnibus edition!” Velvet half asked half shouted Jaune’s face went beet red his  eyes flicked to Pyrrha a _brief_ look of betrayal in her face as she sighed.

“Pyrrha!? Wh-

“And I am here to fuck your _tiny_ ass until you can’t stand up!” Velvet had shouted have squeaked the massive _tent_ in her skit that was _bigger_ than Pyrrha's no standing for. Jaune blushed his cheeks turning redder than a beat as Velvets _girlhood_ began to rise up. As the _massive_ turgid cock approached his face fighting against the slim restraints tof her skirt and panties Jaune galke.d

“Pyrrha?!”  
“Jaune you _always_ did say you wanted to be _stretched_.” Pyrrha said with a nervous smile as Jaune’s pants were already tenting with arousal and

“But! Velvet-

“Jaune this is a _gift_ , besides I hear you _moaning_ her name in the shower.” Pyrrha said as Jaune face wetn so red she thought it might burst!

“I! I! Ok…” Jaune mumbled his lips turning into a small smile as-

“Now Jaune while we do that know that _I_ am still your mistress sok?” Pyrrha wared as Jaune paused. A thin smile on his face.

“Wait, so I get a sub futa!?”

“Not exactly…. Velvet is _also_ your mistress just under me, you are to show her _full_ respect at all time and when I am not around she is _your_ mistress ok?” Pyrrha's’ yes held a warning as Jaune gulped.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good boy! Now off with those clothes.” Jaune did not expect to be attacked, instantly as soon as the words left Pyrrha's mouth four hands _attacked_ ripping off his clothes tearing his shirt and pulling down his pants in recorded speed leaving him  half naked surrounded by tow now _full_ mast fua cocs that dward Jeaun hos rock hard seven inches of cock was dwarfed by the shadow mass of the futa _cock_ as-

“Jaune, suck it.” Pyrrha order as her and Velvet closed in on him like hungry predators…

Velvet was going to do!  
_Jaune’s ass! Jaune’s ass! I get to fuck Jaune ass!_ Velvet thought as she took her _massive_ nineteen inch _four_ thick cock with a massive _knot_ attached to its base as she saw his tiny _tiny_ ass hole pucekr up.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard!” Velvet hissed as she gripped his hips putting his feminine but oddly _muscled_ legs not nearly as muscled as her own but she was a futa over her shouters, Jaune’s _cute_ seven inches leaked with precum sprout off a minor fountain as wet _smacking and slurping_ sounds filled the air. Pyrrha sat on Jaune’s face _feeding_ her mosbnter of a cock down into the slightly struggling boys throat, Jaune’s hands _gripped_ her fat ass that almost made Velvet as she lightly began to bounced on his face slamming her cock _gently_ into his mouth as Jaune gagged.

“Good boy, you are a _good boy.”_ Pyrrha hissed as she face fucked her boyfriend with all the love and care a mistress could must Velvet felt a _twinge_ of jealousy in her heart but quickly pushed it back down into her core.

“Focus, just make him yours.” Velvet said taking Jaunes pulling them itno her cok her massive _fat_ cock head pushed into his tiny ass making him whimper in fear and arousal the sight of his cock squirting when her dick touched his ass made Velvet's lust _ignite_ . She gripped his hips and in one motion _slammed_  her cock all the way into his tight _tiny_ puckdered ass hole.

“AH! So _tight!”_ Velvet hissed as she slammed her cock into Jaune’s ass his _tiny_ ass was _stretched_ to the absolute limit! His tiny human ass was forced apart by the massive piece of fuck meat,. Velvet _felt_ Jaune’s scram of pleasure and pain in  her cock! He maoned out loud as she feed he rcok, his _insanely_ tight virgin walls clamped down on her cock as she felt Jaune’s walls _grip_ her dick. Sher maoed in pleasure Jaune ass was hevenly, his walls _coiled_ and tightened around her cock as she fed very _brutal_ inch of tit deep and _deeper_ into his ass! Jaune’s _screams_ of pain and pleasure were muffled by Pyrrha's coccik vlevt _forced_ her cock into hass ass a arms size bulge appeared in his guts as Pyrrha flashed her two fingers.

 _Slow_ Velvet thought as Pyrrha flashed her the symbol that said Jaune wanted her to slow down. Velvet nodded slowing but _not_ stopping her ruining of Jaune’s ass. Her cock was _forced_ all the way down to the bae of her _knot_ the wine bottle sized object _full_ of her throbbing futa cum pause this entrance, Velvet hissed and gagged Jaune’s ass _clenched_ down it her ofck grippping and _crushing_ her turgid fuck stick. Pyrrha flash her a lone finger for _yes._ Jaune had agreed to letter her knot him. Velvet nodded taking a deep berta.

“Sorry jaune! This is going to _hurt!”_ Velvet apologize one taking a _quarter_ of her cock out as Jaune garoned in palsee before she _thrusted_ forward. A loud _pop!_ Was heard as a n object the _width_ it a wine bottle was jammed into his ass.

“SO TIGHT! Vlev hissed her knot fully _sealing_ his ass to her dick! Jaune screamed his boy shaking and digging  his hands _dug_ into Pyrrha’s ass. The futa groaned in pleasure as Velvet began to _thrust_.

 _Smack! Smack_ The twin futa’s _ruined_ Jaune’s holes.

 _Smack! Whack!_ The heavy meaty sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air along with the hard meaty _whacks_ of balls crashing into balls had wacking into his throat!

  
“Fuck me! Your tight slutty ass is _milking_ my cock!” Velvet growled as she futa slammed her hips forward she _crashed_ her hips into Jaune’s ass her cock _pounding_ his prostate like a meaty battering ram! _Smack! Smack!_ Velvet’s turgid breed stick slammed into Jaune’s prostate her cock making his own _cute_ dick sputter out long lines of cum as she _pounded_ his prostate! Her dick slammed in and out of it _crashing_ down like a sledgehammer! Jaune _screamed_ in pleasure his mind turned into a pink haze, one cock _ramming_ down his throat the other _destroying_ his ass like a massive prostate breaker-

“Jaune!” Both futa’s yelled at once as _it_ happened. Velvet and Pyrrha came at the same time, Pyrrha’s cock _throbbed_ and filled his guts with her thick seed, PYrrha moaned rubbing Jaune’s head lovingly as she came. Jaune’s guts were _stuffed_ with futa cum making his gut _bloat_ as Pyrrha came Velvet followed up gher cock _doubled_ it’s already massive sith _stretching_ his ass further than possible!   
“Take it!” Velvet smred as sher cock fired! Pumping Jaune with well _over_ a gallon of boiling futa cum. Jaune’s gut _bloated_ as her cock _pulse_ both futa’s slammed her dicks to the absolute _fullest_ filling Jaune up at both ends making his cock _blast_ in the air as he shuddered, hs body overwhelmed by pleasure as he was fully _breed_ by his new mistresses.

* * *

 

Pyrrha was in _heaven_.

 _Smack! Slurp! Gulp!_ The low wet _guttural_ sounds of a boy being _forced_ onto her cock filled the air Pyrrha laid back as Jaune’s head as _forced_ onto her cock.

 _Smack! Smack! “Take it!”_ Velvet growled her voice raised as she _brutally_ fucked Jaune from behind the futa faunus was apparently in heat and she was _ravaging_ Jaune’s tight ass. Velt fucked him from behind her fingers _dug_ into his ass so hard his aura flased. Her hips moved at a near Ruby levels of speed e as she fuck Jaune like a wild _animal!_

 _Smack! Whack!_ Velvet _spanked_ Jaune’s ass putting one more massive red hand print of his soft plump ass. Flevts hands had _ruined_ Jaune’s ass turning his ass the color of Pyrrha’s hair, Velvet cock had _destroyed_ his prosta his dick spewing out what was left of his cum. Velvet's cock had _pumped_ three loads into him by now. Filling his gut up far past the boiling  point as Pyrrha groaned.

“Oh fuck me.” Pyrrha hissed as Jaune’s _tight_ throat was forced up and down her cock, Velvets _brutal_ thrusting into Jaune’s ruine ass forced his body up and down her cock making low wet _guttural_ sounds filled the air as Jaune was _forced_ up and down on her cock the boy love of her life was moaning his eyes had been crossed in pleasure as Pyrrha _bucked_ her hips petting Jaune’s head as-

“ _Take it! Take it you damn human slut!”_ Velvet hissed as Pyrrha said Velvet hps were _testing_ Junga’ aura… Pyrrha brought Velvet into the harem for two reason one, she _liked_ Vel she was like a cute puppy or bunny really.

“ _Fuckign get breed!”_ Velvet yelled as _another_ massive load as _forcibly_ pumped into Jaunes ass. The boy mewled like a whore as Pyrrha winced, as _great_ as Jaune’s hot tight mouth felt being treated like a flehs light was she did not want to hurt Jaune… Velvet was brought in tow not only make Pyrrha a _unified_ front. She kew Jaune would never cheat but other futa might not be so accommodating… Velvet could protect him in classes she did not have and that saved her time and trauma-

“ _FUCK! GET BREED!”_ Velvet yelled jamming her hips to the absolute _limit_ making Jaen eyes roll up in to his skull. Pyrrha  felt a _bit_ guilty, she wanted to _ruin_ Jaune’s ass but she did not want to hurt him. So! Seeing how _equipped_ Velvet was and the fact that she unlike Blake did not have spikes on her cock she did it have Velvet help her. As-

“Keep clenching that slutty ass! I’m going to breed you!”   
_Oh dear._ Pyrrha thoguthi Velvet resumed her _blistering_ punishing pace makign Jaune ass her _personal_ cumd up as Pyrrha sighed.

 _I’ll give him some after care after this, he’s going to need it_. Pyrrha thought as the fucking continued…

After that Velvet's heat did _not_ go down. After she _yanked_ her cock from jane cavernous ass that looked so wide she could put her _first_ in with not problems, she proceeded to _mount_ Jaune riding his cocks claiming his _virginity_ Pyrrha thought of protesting but one glance from the futa made her whimper, keeping Jaune’s mouth to hersl as Vlevt bounced her _thick_ chidl bearign hips slammed up and down on his cock as she _demanded_ he breed her!   
After that for  a fal horu Jaune’s cock was _finally_ spent, no more sum could cum out his dick was almost tpurple and his balls were a bit beat up, the combinto of heavy futa balls and wide child bearing hips were to much as the boy and fut passed out. The two lovers of Pyrrha cuddled up next to her like satisfied puppies, bust spooning their mistress. Jaune’s _bloated_ gut looked nine months pregnant, and Velvet was _definitely_ pregnant. The wo cuddled Pyrrha on both sides as she shook her head.

“At least I have _two_ caring subs.” Pyrrha said rubbing both of their head kissing their foreheads before allowing herself to drift off to a bliss filled cum drunk sleep, visions of bunnies and fembois danced in her head as she drifted off into sleep...


End file.
